


Dead Bodies

by Kairu_KitsuneO



Category: Hobbs & Shaw (2019)
Genre: April Fools' Day, Gen, Light Angst, prank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:29:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23429260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kairu_KitsuneO/pseuds/Kairu_KitsuneO
Summary: Luke Hobbs has seen alot of dead bodies in his lifetime. But he never expect to see a dead body in a pool of blood at his own home.
Relationships: Luke Hobbs & Deckard Shaw, Luke Hobbs & Samantha Hobbs
Kudos: 18





	Dead Bodies

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that I have put my main story on hold for a long time. Please have this short special episode I have wrote hours ago in this trying time. Hobbs and Shaw still has not become a couple yet.
> 
> Heads up for the angst part at the beginning!  
> Please enjoy reading!

Being an agent is tough. You have to get used to seeing dead bodies along the line of mission. Whether it’s your enemies or comrades, you have to step past them and keep moving forward. Luke Hobbs has seen a lot of bodies in his lifetime. Although it still hurts to see his partners or innocent civilians injured in a crossfire, he won't feel the same nausea he experienced from his first mission anymore.

But he never expected to see a dead body lying in a pool of blood at his own home, not to mention it resembles the small body of his daughter.

“Sam!!”

Heart thumping painfully at his chest. Luke feels the air in his lungs has been sucked out clean. "No way, this can't be happening." He refuses to acknowledge that it's his daughter. It could be someone else.

Luke quickly rushes to the little figure's side, carefully turning her face over. Then, an invisible deadweight comes crashing down his chest. Red liquid dripping down from Sam's head, smearing her pretty face like the aftermath of a playful child playing in the dirt, except it's all bloody and sickening.

“No, no, no...” the father chokes up his voice, his body shaking in horror. _Why? Who would do such a thing to a little angel like Sam? How did this all happen?_  
  


Luke can't help but blame himself, unable to protect his little princess. "I'm sorry, Sam…" Stinging pain lingers around his eyes. He feels his head being toss around like a ball. It’s the same nausea from his first mission. Watching his senior shield him and take multiple shots of bullets for him. He almost puke from the dead body of his senior collapsing on him.

When all of his hope seems to be consumed by darkness, he hears a soft breathing from the small body. Luke freezes, holding his breath to stay as quiet as possible. After confirming he isn't imagining it, he quickly feels for the weak pulse and his hope lights up again.

“Hang in there, Sam!” Luke gently lays his daughter down and panickedly searches for his phone to dial 911.

_O Lord, Please, please. Let Sam live. D-Don’t take my little girl away..._

“BOO!” 

“AHHHHHHHH!” 

Luke screams and shockingly finds Sam opens her eyes like nothing has happened. She smiles, wobbly standing up from the bloody pool. 

"A-are you alright, Sam?" Luke watches worryingly at his baby girl, "don’t move too much, let me see your injury!" 

“It’s a prank, dad!” The bloody face of hers doesn't make things any way near convincing. Seeing her tough dad cowers in confusion, Sam lets out a sigh and says, "Did you work too much that you forgot today's 1st of April?"

_Oh?_

"B-but, the blood…?"

"It’s a fake blood paint," Sam laughs innocently, "I got them from Uncle Deckard!"

_Shaw did what?_

Luke's expression darkens. Samantha Hobbs halts her cheerful giggles when she senses the denseness of the air has become. She has never seen her father being this serious for a long time.

"Come on, dad. It's just a harmless-"

"Promise me that you never make this kind of joke."

"Dad..?"

"Promise me!"

Sam looks into her father's serious eyes, realises her joke has gone too far. She never wanted to make others worry and upset over this.

"Yes. I promise. I'm so sorry that I made you worry." 

"It’s just… it’s never funny with life-and-death matters." Luke sighs. He hopes Sam learns her lesson today.

"Oh yes, Uncle Deckard is here too," Sam blinks her beautiful eyes innocently, "he wants to stay over for the night." 

"Again?" He should get used to Shaw’s unexpected visit. The brit always comes and goes like a stray cat. Never stopping by for long. Luke wonders when do his home become a shelter for stray cats?

Luke knocks on the guest room's door and asks, "Shaw, are you in here?"

"Nobody's here!" The nasally deep voice shouts.

So childish. 

"I'm coming in," Luke twists on the door knob and it opens. _Huh, weird_. Shaw is a cautious guy and he didn't lock the door? Oh well, lucky me.

Shaw is sitting on the bedside without his shirt. His face turns towards the window, unwilling to look at the owner of the house. Luke notices the bandage wraps around Shaw's torso, red taints under the ribcage.

He ain’t gonna fall the same trick twice!

Luke walks over to the front of Shaw and then playfully slaps on the ‘injury'. Shaw’s face immediately turns sour, painfully clutching over his ‘wound’.

"Wow, your acting is almost perfect!" Luke lets out an impressed laugh, following a few light punches on the same spot. 

"Bloody hell?!" Shaw curses dangerously through his clenched teeth. Heavy breath wheezes from his flaring nose.

"Cut it out, I know it's April’s Fool Prank." The big guy mercilessly teases on the smaller man, "anyway, did you teach Sam about the fake blood? You know, I'm still angry at you for allowing Sam to make such a joke!"

Suddenly, a sense of sticky wetness makes Luke stop. He looks dumbfoundedly at his now bloody hand, and then at the bandage which slowly blooms into a large patch of redness.

“Eh…?” 

“I’ll fucking KILL YOU!”

“Oh god, it’s a real wound! I’m so sorry!” Luke dashes for the door, “SAM! GET THE FIRST AID KIT!”

“You’re a dead body, LUKE HOBBS!”

“I said I’m SORRY!!”


End file.
